listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional military organizations
This is a list of fictional military organizations, including military branches of political bodies or governments, fringe or guerrilla warfare groups, privately run militia, and autonomous and unconventional militaries, such as special forces, that do not fall under traditional military hierarchies. It is not to be confused with the governing body itself (i.e. Federation, Empire, etc.). Armed Forces * Alliance of Democratic Nations (alternate history version of the WWII Allies) - Command & Conquer: Red Alert * The Alliance - Alliance of Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Draenei, and Worgen - Warcraft series * Allied Nations - Advance Wars: Dual Strike ** Name also used in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, Mercenaries 2: World In Flames, and Street Fighter: The Movie as a stand-in for United Nations peacekeepers. * Amalgamated Regional Militia - Larry Niven's Known Space series * Andorian Imperial Guard - Star Trek: Enterprise * Animal Guard - Animal Farm by George Orwell * Ankh-Morpork and Sto Plains Regiments - Discworld novels by Terry Pratchett * Armed Forces of the Federated Suns (AFFS), later Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth (AFFC) - Battletech * Armed Forces Union of Civilian Teachers (AFUCT) - in the naval satire One of the Guys by Robert Clark Young * Armed Forces of the Republic of Quebec - Military of an independent Quebec in Harry Turtledove's Timeline-191 series * Army of the Commonwealth - Red Faction II * Army of Light - Babylon 5 * Army of Humanity - Legends of Dune * Army of the Jihad - Legends of Dune * Army of the Southern Cross - Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, Robotech ** Alpha Tactical Armored Corps (ATAC) - Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, Robotech * Asgard Fleet - Stargate SG-1 * Bajoran Militia - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Black Hole Army - Advance Wars * Blue Fleet - Blue Submarine No. 6 * Blue Moon Army - Advance Wars * Borogravian Army - Monstrous Regiment, Discworld ** 10th Borogravian Light Foot Infantry (nicknamed the "Ins-and-Outs" and the "Cheesemongers") * British Army - See List of fictional British regiments * The Holy Britannian Empire - Code Geass * Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) - Gears of War * Capellan Confederation Armed Forces (CCAF) - Battletech * Cardassian Orders - Cardassian military divisions, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * CoDominium Space Navy and Marines - also known as the Fleet Falkenburg's Legion Series * Collective Enforcement Agency - Murphy's Gambit by Syne Mitchell * Colonial Forces - ** Colonial Marine Corps (Battlestar Galactica (re-imagining)) * Colonial Navy/Earth Empire Navy - Colony Wars series * Combine Overwatch Humanoid Task Forces - Transhuman arm of the Combine occupation, Half-Life 2 * ComStar Guards and Militia (ComGuard) - Battletech * Confederate Security Forces - Terran Confederation Military, StarCraft * Confederate States Armed Forces - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America * Confederation Navy - The Night's Dawn Trilogy ** also used in the Honor Harrington series for a different military force. * Contact - Military during Idiran-Culture War, The Culture ** Special Circumstances - military/intelligence arm of the Culture during peacetime * Crusaders - Final Fantasy X * Dinochrome Brigade - Keith Laumer's BOLO series * Dolletian Military - Final Fantasy VIII * Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery (DCMS) - Battletech * Earth Commonwealth Navy - I-War, aka Independence War * Earth Defense Force - Red Faction * Earth Defense Force - Dead Space ** Also used in Space Battleship Yamato and the derivative Star Blazers. * Earth Federal Forces - Universal Century Gundam **** Kojima Battalion - Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team ***** 08th Mobile Suit Team - Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *** The Immortal 4th - Gundam 0083 *** Tianem Fleet - Mobile Suit Gundam * EarthForce - Babylon 5 ** EarthForce Marine Corps - Also known as GROPOS (Ground Pounders) * Earth Militia - Turn-A Gundam * Earth Sphere Federation - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Earth Starfleet - predecessor to the UFP Starfleet, Star Trek: Enterprise * Estharian Military - Final Fantasy VIII * European Federation Enforcers Corps - Tom Clancy's EndWar * Exofleet - Exosquad * Fairy Air Force - Yukikaze * The Fighting Dukaki - Futurama * First Easter Mirage Knights - Five Star Stories * The Fish Speakers - God Emperor of Dune and succeeding novels * Federal Marshals - Military of The Alliance - Firefly * Foundation Fleet - The Foundation Series * Free Worlds League Military - Battletech * Galbadian Military - Final Fantasy VIII * Global Defense Initiative (GDI) - Command & Conquer ** 22nd Infantry Division - Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars * Grand Army of the Republic - Clone Trooper Army, Star Wars * Grayson Army - Honor Harrington series of novels * Grayson Space Navy (GSN) - Honor Harrington series of novels * Gungan Grand Army - Star Wars * Galactic Empire Armed Forces - Star Wars ** Emperor's Royal Guard ** Imperial Army ** Imperial Navy ** Imperial Starfighter Corps ** Imperial Stormtrooper Corps * Human Systems Alliance - Mass Effect * The Galactic Terran Alliance - GTA: Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War * The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance - GTVA: Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War * The Guardian Unit of Nations (commonly known as "G.U.N.") - Sonic the Hedgehog series * The Helghast Armed Forces - Killzone * The High Guard - military forces of the Systems Commonwealth, Andromeda * Holy Iron Chain Knights - Berserk * The Honoured Matres - Heretics of Dune and Chapterhouse: Dune * The Horde - Orc army, Warcraft series * The Host of the West The Lord of the Rings series * Galactic Patrol - Lensman series * Imperial Andermani Navy - Honor Harrington series * Imperial Legion - The Elder Scrolls * Imperial Navy - The Foundation Series * Imperial Space Navy - The Mote In God's Eye * Forces of the Imperium - Warhammer 40,000 ** Adeptus Mechanicus ** Imperial Guard ** Imperial Inquisition **** Deathwatch. **** Sisters of Battle ** Imperial Navy ** Space Marines (Adeptus Astartes), including *** Ultramarines *** Blood Angels *** Dark Angels *** Space Wolves *** Salamanders * International Fleet - Ender's Game * Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) forces - Killzone * Isengard Uruk-hai Army - The Two Towers * Japanese Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) - Fictional or speculative depictions of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces. ** 5th Army - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (PSP) ** 5121st Platoon - Gunparade March ** 801 TTS (Tactical Training Squadron) - 801 T.T.S. Airbats ** Assault Machine Troop - Full Metal Panic ** Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, Airborne Labor company - Patlabor series ** Japan Self-Defense Army Surveillance Squad (JSDA Watch) - Stand Alone Complex (PSP) ** Japan Strategic Self-Defense Forces (JSSDF) - Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Information Self-Defense Force (ISDF) - Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Jet Force - Jet Force Gemini * Kanbei's Imperial Forces - Yellow Comet Army, Advance Wars * Korean People's Army (KPA) - Fictional or speculative depictions of the Korean People's Army ** Division 18 (Military Intelligence) - Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction ** Division 39 (Financiers, Businessmen and State Sponsored Mafia) - Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * Kibian Defense Forces - Starship Operators * Kingdom of Wolfkrone - Soul Calibur series * Kzinti fleets - Known Space series * Klingon Defense Force - Star Trek * Laburec (Abh Space Navy) - Crest of the Stars * The Last Alliance of Men and Elves - The Lord of the Rings * The Legion of Space from the works of Jack Williamson. * Lyran Alliance Armed Forces - Battletech * Forces of Mordor - Sauron's armies, The Lord of the Rings * Middle East Coalition - Battlefield 2 * Naboo Security Forces - Star Wars: The Phantom Menance * Neosapien Fleet - Exosquad * Neo-Zeon - led by Haman Kahn, Double Zeta Gundam * New Yevon - Final Fantasy X-2 * OMNI Enforcer (Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion) - Gundam Seed * Orb Defense Forces (Orb Union) - Gundam Seed * Orange Star Army - Advance Wars * Pan Asian Collation - Battlefield 2142 * Parliamentary Vasudan Navy - PVN: Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War * Pirate Fleet, Pirate Clans Forces, Exosquad * People's Navy (PN) - previously/later Republic of Haven Navy (RHN) * Repliforce - Mega Man X4 * Peacekeepers - Farscape * Public Safety Maintenance (aka Shin-Ra Armed Forces) - Final Fantasy VII ** Deep Ground Soldiers - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII ** Turks aka Investigation Sector, General Affairs Department * Rasalhague Kungsarmé - Royal Rasalhague Army - Battletech * Red Army - Fictional or speculative depictions of the Red Army ** Ocelot Unit, Spetsnaz - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ** Soviet Far East Front Army - Ring of Red * Regular Space Service - The Serrano Legacy series by Elizabeth Moon * Republic of the Sphere Armed Forces (RAF) - Battletech * Robotech Defense Force - Robotech * Robotech Expeditionary Force - Robotech * Royal Manticoran Navy (RMN) - Honor Harrington series of novels * Royal Manticoran Army (RMA) - Honor Harrington series of novels * Royal Manticoran Marine Corps (RMMC) - Honor Harrington series of novels * Royal Spartan Army - Go Tell The Spartans and Prince of Sparta by S.M. Stirling and Jerry Pournelle * Sardaukar - House Corrino troops, Dune * Serdaristan Military - Battlefield: Bad Company * Shutoral National Defense Army - Maschinen Krieger ZbV 3000 * The Scourge - Evil Undead army, Warcraft III * Space Troopers - Bill, the Galactic Hero * Spacefleet - Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures * Star Command - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Starfleet - Star Trek * Star League Defense Force - Battletech * State Military - Fullmetal Alchemist ** State Alchemists * Taiidan High Guard fleet - Homeworld * Terran Confederation Navy - Wing Commander series * Terran Federation Mobile Infantry - Starship Troopers * Trade Federation Droid Army - Star Wars: The Phantom Menance * United Citizen Federation - Paul Verhoeven's Starship Troopers * United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet - StarCraft * United Earth Forces - Martian Successor Nadesico * United Earth Oceans Organization - from the seaQuest DSV TV series * United Earth Sphere Alliance Forces - Gundam Wing * United Federation Military (United Federation of Predgio Towers) - Eureka Seven ** Ageha Squad ** SOF (Special Operations Force) * United Nations - Fictional or speculative depictions of United Nations peacekeeping and defense forces ** The United Nations Forces - Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Ghost, MOP (Multiple Operations Platform) - Ghost Squad ** United Nations Anti-Terrorism Coalition (Commonly referred to as UNATCO) - Deus Ex ** United Nations Exploratory Force (UNEF) - The Forever War ** United Nations Intelligence Taskforce - Doctor Who ** United Nations International Sanctions Enforcement Group - Mission Compromised ** United Nations Space Command (UNSC) - Halo *** UNSCDF (United Nations Space Command Defence Forces) *** Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) **** SPARTAN-II Program **** SPARTAN-III Program ** United Nations Space Command (UNSC) - Full Thrust ** United Nations Space Force (UNSF) - Zone of the Enders ** United Nations Space Navy - Military Force of the UN during Man-Kizn War I, Known Space ** United Nations Special Services Unit (UNSSU) - Amerika (TV miniseries) ** UN Protectorate Envoy Corps - Altered Carbon ** UN Spacy - Macross * United States Armed Forces - Fictional or speculative depictions of United States military organizations ** 45th Infantry Division - Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG ** 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital - M.A.S.H. film and TV series. ** AS Special Forces - Full Metal Panic ** CBDC - Syphon Filter series ** COSMOS (Children of Soldier Machine Organic System) - Spriggan ** Hazardous Environment Combat Unit - Half-Life and expansions ** Flying Hellfish squad - WWII "fightingest squad in the fightingest company in the third-fightingest battalion in the army," "Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" episode of The Simpsons ** Joint Strike Force - Tom Clancy's EndWar ** Machiner's Platoon - Spriggan (OVA) ** Team Red Light, Force Recon, United States Marine Corps - Extermination ** Unit 31 Planet Terror Grindhouse ** United States Colonial Marines (USCM) - Aliens ** United States Marine Corps Air-Space Cavalry - Space: Above and Beyond ** US Armored Corps - Spriggan ** Task Force Talon- Act of War: Direct Action * Warrior Monks - Final Fantasy X * Zanzibar Land Armed Forces - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * ZAFT - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Zeon Military Force (ZMF) - Universal Century Gundam ** Zeon Space Attack Force ** Zeon Mobile Assault Force ** Zeon Earth Attack Force Guerrilla, Revolutionary, and Terrorist Organizations * A21 - Full Metal Panic * A World with No Boundaries - Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War * Amalgam - Full Metal Panic * Anser al-Ra'id - Northern Zeki separatist movement, led by Mullah Qari Ra'id. Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers * Army of Chiron - Blue Submarine No. 6 * Audobon Ballroom - Honor Harrington * African Liberation Front - Double Zeta Gundam (a real group by the same name exists) * Akatsuki - Naruto * Angel Wing - Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG * Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) - Zeta Gundam * Aslan's Army - '' The Chronicles of Narnia'' * AVALANCHE - Final Fantasy VII * Backdraft Organisation- Zoids: New Century Zero *Badan Empire- Kamen Rider Spirits * Bahji- Qumari Islamic extremist terrorist group. The West Wing * Bajor Resistance - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Barjack - Battle Angel Alita * Bioron - Mobile Detective Jiban * Black Ghost - Cyborg 009 * Black Hole Army - Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising ** Bolt Guard - Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Black Satan - Kamen Rider Stronger * Black Widows - Spiral Zone * Blake Guard - Word of Blake militia, Battletech * Blue Brigade - Fullmetal Alchemist * Blue Cosmos - Gundam Seed * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants - Marvel Comics * Brotherhood of Nod - Command & Conquer * Browncoats - Independent Faction soldiers, Firefly * Cardassian Liberation Front - Cardassian Rebellion, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Consortium - Act of War * Crimson Jihad - True Lies * Deepground - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII * Forces of Chaos - Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 ** Chaos Space Marines ** The Lost and the Damned ** Beasts of Chaos ** Hordes of Chaos * Cobra - G.I. Joe * Confederacy of Independent Systems Droid Army - Star Wars * Crisis Empire- Kamen Rider Black RX * Dai-Shocker- Kamen Rider Decade * Darah Dan Doa (Blood and Prayer) - Indonesian terrorist group, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow * Dark Brotherhood - The Elder Scrolls * Dawn Brigade - 24 * Delza Army - Kamen Rider Stronger * Devil Army - also known as the Dark Army, G Gundam * Delaz Fleet - Gundam 0083 * Desert Dawn - Gundam SEED * Destron - Kamen Rider V3 * Dhar Jeheem - Syphon Filter: Omega Strain * Eridanus Human Rebels - Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo: First Strike * Dogma Kingdom- Kamen Rider Super-1 * E.V.I.L. (Every Villain is Lemons) - Spongebob Sqaurepants * Free Jaffa - Jaffa Resistance against the Goa'uld, Stargate SG-1 * Free Wunderland Navy - Man-Kzin Wars, Known Space * The Fremen - Dune * Forest Owls - Final Fantasy VIII * Forgotten Army - Tom Clancy's EndWar * Freedom Party - Falkenburg's Legion books by Jerry Pournelle * Gekkostate - Eureka Seven * Galactor - Gatchaman * Geddon- Kamen Rider Amazon * Geldam - Kamen Rider * Gel-Shocker - Kamen Rider * Gorgom - Kamen Rider Black * Gilda Liberation Alliance - Najica Blitz Tactics * Gindran Liberation Front (GLF) - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Global Liberation Army (GLA) - Command & Conquer: Generals * Government of Darkness (G.O.D.) - Kamen Rider X * H.A.R.M. - No One Lives Forever * Helot Movement (SPLA) - Go Tell The Spartans and Prince of Sparta by S.M. Stirling and Jerry Pournelle * Help Earth - CHERUB: The Recruit , CHERUB: Divine Madness * Homeguard - Xenopohbic Human Terrorist Organization, Babylon 5 * Homeworlds Resistance - Exosquad * Human Liberation Front (HLF) - Ghost in the Shell ** Green Tower - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex ** Kokoku Brigade - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Huntsclan - American Dragon: Jake Long * Hureisenjin (Chosun Liberation Confederation in Korean) - 2009 Lost Memories * HYDRA - Marvel Comics * Individual Eleven - Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG * Indies - I-War, aka Independence War * Indigo Wolves - Ghost Squad * Japanese Liberation Front - Code Geass * Jenoma People's Army - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Jin-Dogma - Kamen Rider Super-1 * Karaba - Zeta Gundam * Karma - Ring of Red * Kataron - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Knights of Genetic Purity - Originally Gamma World, also used in Andromeda * KPSA - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * League of Free Worlds - Colony Wars series * Legion of Doom - DC Comics *ManDes (abbreviation of "Manifest Destiny") - Ultra-right-wing terrorist group in Northguard comic book * Mafat Revolutionary Group - The Mafat Conspiracy: Golgo 13 II * Maganac Corps - Gundam Wing * Mariemeia Army - Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Maquis - Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager * Mavericks - Mega Man X * Mercenary Army - (Mercenary-backed Earth independence movement, Maschinen Krieger ZbV 3000 * Millennium - Hellsing * Mission Hills Protective Association - Falkenburg's Legions series * Mujahideen Al-Zeki - Zekistani Al-Afad loyalist group, led by Mullah Abdul Hassan. Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers * Mutant Liberation Front - X-Force * Neo Kleit - Surveillance Kanshisha * Neo-Shocker- New Kamen Rider (SkyRider) * Neo-Terran Front (NTF) - led by Admiral Aken Bosch, FreeSpace 2 * Neo-Zeon - led by Char Aznable, Gundam: Char's Counterattack * New World Brigade - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Northwest Secessionist Forces (NSF) - full name rarely used, Deus Ex) * Order of the Black Knights - Code Geass * Padania Republic Faction- Gunslinger Girl * People's Eastern Revolution Front - Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel * People's Front of Judea - Monty Python's Life of Brian * The People's Liberation Party (one of its members oddly substitutes the word "party" with "army") - "The Resurrection" episode of the War of the Worlds TV series * People's Liberation Army of Venezuela (PLAV) - Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * People's Revolutionary Strike Force - The Enforcer * The Promise Hand - Haze * Quantum - criminal conspiracy in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace * Raiders - Sky Commanders * Reaganista Terrorist Movement - CHERUB: The General * Rebel Alliance - Star Wars * Red Faction - Red Faction * Red May - Angel Cop * Red Ribbon Army - Dragon Ball * Red Shadows - Action Force * Refugee Liberation Organization - Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG * The Resistance - ''V'' * The Resistance - Half-Life 2 * Re'tu Rebels - Stargate SG-1 * Revengencers - Metalocalypse * Sabotage Corps - Predecessor to Bureau of Sabotage, The Dosadi Experiment * Saint Wenceslas' Army - army of knights sleeping inside Blaník Mountain, from Czech king in the mountain legends * Second Wave - 24 * Shadaloo/Shadowlaw - Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter II games ** Psycho Dolls * The Shadows - Splinter Cell, the novel * Shining Dawn - Spooks * Shocker (Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm) - Kamen Rider * Silhouette - Deus Ex * Sodan - An elite 5000-year-old group (tribe) of Jaffa, rebels against the Goa'uld - Stargate SG-1 * Sons of Big Boss - Metal Gear Solid * Sons of Earth - Rebel Colonists of Plateau, Known Space * Sons of Liberty - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Sons of Korhal - StarCraft * The Sect - Mamoru Oshii's Kerberos saga drama, manga, films and anime including Jin-roh * SNA (Scottish National Army) - mentioned in brief and only as acronym, guerrilla group opposing Norsefire control in Aberdeen and Glasgow, V for Vendetta * Separatists - The Great Schism, Halo 2 * Space Revolutionary Army - Gundam X * Space Forces of the Republic of Union - The Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle * SPECTRE - worldwide terrorist/criminal organization, James Bond * The Squad - Red Faction 2 * Suliban Cabal - Star Trek: Enterprise * Terra Prime - Star Trek: Enterprise * Terran Rebellion - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Mirror universe) * Three Ships Alliance - Clyne Faction, Gundam Seed * Thor's Hammer - Silent Storm: Sentinels * Tok'ra - Renegade Goa'uld opposed to the evil system lords,Stargate SG-1 * Tokyo People's Liberation League - AD Police manga * Trieze Faction - Rebel OZ faction supporting Trieze Khushrenada, Gundam Wing * True Way - Cardassian terrorist organization, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * The Red Army - Interesting Times (Discworld) * The River Pack - Falkenburg's Legions series * The Underground - Jak II * The People's Voice- Splinter Cell Chaos Theory * Ulster Liberation Army - Maoist/Irish nationalist terrorist group, Patriot Games * Vodarek - Eureka Seven * Wild Seven - Battle Royale II: Requiem * Wolverines - Red Dawn * White Fang - Gundam Wing * XX - group of far-right conspirators in the Belgian comic book series XIII * Zekistan Liberation Front - Full Spectrum Warrior Mercenary Organizations and Private Military Companies * 21st Century Security Corporation - Dai-Guard * The A-Team - The A-Team * Angel Links - Outlaw Star, Angel Links * Allied Mayhem Incorporated (AMI) - Underground role-playing game * Armed Guardian Services (ARGUS), Incorporated - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Association of International Mercenaries (AIM) - Jagged Alliance computer game series * Artemis Global Security - Tom Clancy's HAWX HAWX * Band of Hawks - Berserk * Band of the Red Hand - The Wheel of Time *Band of Seven- Inuyasha * Barton's Bulldogs - Falkenburg's Legions series * Blood Pack - Mass Effect 2 * Blue Suns - Mass Effect 2 * Carrera's Wedge - Broken Angels * City Guardians - Mirai Sentai Timeranger * Civilian Military Provider S.M.S. - Macross Frontier Japanese animated T.V.series * Clawhammer Defense Industries - SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 * The Cleaners - Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne * Dark Hunters - Bionicle * Dendarii Free Mercenaries - Vorkosigan Saga * Displace International - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Disposable Heroes, Inc. - Underground * Dorsai - Childe Cycle * Dreadnoks - G.I. Joe * Eclipse - Mass Effect 2 * Eridani Light Horse - Battletech * EXOps - Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * Falkenberg's Legion - Falkenburg's Legions series by Jerry Pournelle * Flying Legion - Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow * Friendlies - Childe Cycle * Greil Mercenaries - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Global Cortex - Armored Core series * Gurlukovich mercenaries - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Hammer's Slammers - Hammer's Slammers series by David Drake * Henkata, Inc. - Underground * High-risk United Nations Task-force (H.U.N.T.) - Rise of the Triad * Ikari Warriors - King of Fighters series * Jericho - FlashForward * The Kell Hounds - Battletech * Knight Sabers - Bubblegum Crisis * Kroot - Warhammer 40,000 * Legionnaires - Battlefield: Bad Company * MacKenzie Military Assistance Corporation - Vatta's War * Mantel Corporation - Haze * Mithril - Full Metal Panic * Nergal Heavy Industries - Martian Successor Nadesico * National Defence Family - Patlabor 2 * Oseran Mercenaries - Vorkosigan Saga * Outer Heaven - Metal Gear * The PMC - Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * Ravens - Armored Core series * Ravenwood - Jericho''TV series * The Red Alert Syndicate - ''Mega Man X7 * Red Bianco - Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG * SeeDs- Final Fantasy VIII * Sentinels - Silent Storm * Serpent Tail - Gundam SEED Astray * Shadow Element - SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 * Simmons Global Management, Ltd. - ''Underground * Silver Guardians - Power Rangers Time Force * Tagon's Toughs -Schlock Mercenary * Star Fox - Star Fox series * Star Wolf - Star Fox series * Tagon's Toughs - Schlock Mercenary * Trans-World Devastation, Inc. - Underground * TWO: Trans World Operations - Army of TWO * Turanic Raiders - Homeworld * Wolf's Dragoons - Battletech * Wulong mercenaries - Front Mission 3 * The Union - mercenary organization in Raymond Benson novels. * Universal Petroleum - Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * Ultra-Box - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Weisjaeger, Inc. - Underground * Vulture - Gundam X * X-Corporation - X-Men * X Hunters- Mega Man X2 Militias and Other Paramilitary Organizations * American Information Bureau - Vampire Rain * Alliance for Popular Resistance (APR) - Far Cry 2 * America Will Break (AWB) - Guns of the South * ARCAM Corporation - Spriggan ** ARCAM Private Army * BAHRAM Militia Group - Zone of the Enders * Boskone - Lensman * Capital Area Security Police Agency - Mamoru Oshii's Kerberos saga films and manga and Jin-roh * Celestial Being - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Coral Snake- 24 (A seven man Special Forces team recruited by NSA Director Roger Stanton in the second season, to track and eliminate the Nuclear Device) * CRI Cosmectics - Najica Blitz Tactics * Crossbone Vanguard - Meitzer Ronah's, and later Berah Ronah's, private army, Gundam F-91 * Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) - 24 * Digital Accident Tactics Squad (DATS) - Digimon Data Squad * The Digidestined - Digimon * Groupe Fleur de Paris - Sakura Wars * Freedom Party Guards - American Empire, Settling Accounts' * Hellsing Organization - ''Hellsing *The Initiative- '' Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * International Science Organization (ISO) - Gatchaman * Jamaican Pirates - Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * League Militaire - V Gundam ** Les Soldats (The Soldiers) - Noir * March 33 - Conflict: Global Storm * Maverick Hunters - Mega Man X * Mikado Corporation - The Bouncer * Military Police - Paramilitary forces of Paradigm City, Big O * Mishima Enterprises - Tekken series ** Tekken Force * MJ-12 - Spriggan * New York Fighting Troupe - Sakura Wars * National Militia - Zekistani paramilitary forces being trained by the Coalition. Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers * New Texas Godfearing Militia - Rules of Engagement by Elizabeth Moon * NESTS - King of Fighters series * Nightwatch - Babylon 5 * Organization - Rouge * Pacific Medical - Najica Blitz Tactics * Preventers - Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Raven Nation - First Wave * Repliforce - Mega Man X * Red Ribbon Army - Dragon Ball * Red Shield - Blood+ * Shinba Industrials - Najica Blitz Tactics * Shinra - Namco x Capcom * Shuffle Alliance - G-Gundam * Social Welfare Agency - Gunslinger Girl * Stalwarts - ''American Empire, Settling Accounts * S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squads) Paramilitary Law Enforcement Agency in the Resident Evil series. * Teikoku Kagekidan - Sakura Wars * Task Force X ** Checkmate - Checkmate ** Suicide Squad - Suicide Squad * TERRA - RahXephon * Tech-Com - Terminator series * The Woodchuck Militia - Scrooge McDuck universe * United Front for Liberation and Labour - Far Cry 2 * Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil *''UNIT- Doctor Who'' * UN Special Agency NERV - Neon Genesis Evangelion * World Regenesis Organization - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII * X-Force - X-Force * Zwölf - Blassreiter Special Forces * 13th Autonomous Fleet - Earth Federation Newtype Corps, Mobile Suit Gundam * 303rd Logistical Studies Unit - The Unit * A-Laws - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Action Force - Action force * Ageha Squadron - Anti-Coralian task force, Eureka Seven * Anbu Black Ops - Naruto * Anti-Kouma Squad - Tai-Kouma Butai 対降魔部隊, Sakura Wars * ARC Troopers - Advanced Recon Commandos, Star Wars: Clone Wars * AX - Trinity Blood * Black Chamber - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Black Tri-Stars - Group of Ace Zeon pilots, Mobile Suit Gundam * Black Wind Brigade - Elite Zekistani military unit controlled by Al-Hamal, Al-Afad's son. Full Spectrum Warrior * Canaries - Red Dwarf * Centurions - Centurions * Cobra unit - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Commando Elite - Small Soldiers * Commando Unit Task Force 724 - Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * Cyclops Commandos - Zeon special forces squad, Gundam 0080 * Dead Cell - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Deathstalkers World of Warcraft * Delta Red - Super Street Fighter 2 * Elite Guard - all female, highly trained elite Nazi troops / SS Special Forces "Return to Castle Wolfenstein" * F.E.A.R. (First Encounter Assault Recon) - F.E.A.R. * FORCE:Ground - Hyperion Cantos * FOXHOUND - Metal Gear series * Force Operation X (FOX) Unit - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * G.I. Joe - G.I. Joe * The Ghosts- US Army Green Berets from D Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group. Ghost Recon * Guardian Units of the Nation (G.U.N.) - ''Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow the Hedgehog * The Human Defense Corps - DC Comics * Japanese Special Self-Defense Forces (JSSDF) - Gasaraki * Knights of Rounds - Code Geass * Londo Bell - Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Loyal Army - Ring of Red * Military Assault Command Operations (MACO) - Star Trek: Enterprise * Next-Generation Special Forces - Genome Army, Metal Gear Solid * October Guard - G.I. Joe * Officio Assassinorum - Warhammer 40,000 * Pax Swiss Guard - Hyperion Cantos * Peregrine Falcons - Metal Slug series * Phantom Pain -Gundam Seed Destiny * Rainbow - Rainbow Six * Rapid Response Tactical Squad (RRTS) - Doom * Red Guard - Ring of Red * Republic Clone Commandos - Star Wars: Republic Commando ** Delta Squad - Star Wars: Republic Commando * Science Ninja Team - Science Ninja Team Gatchaman * Shadow Company - CIA-trained mercenaries during the Vietnam War, Lethal Weapon * Shadow Sword - Surveillance Kanshisha * Shadownet - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel Comics * SOLDIER - Final Fantasy VII * Sopot Special Forces - Red Faction II * OZ known as The Specials - Gundam Wing * The Shattered Hand - World of Warcraft * Special Tactical Force (STF) - Crisis Zone * Splinter Cell - Splinter Cell * Squad Zero of the Order of the Black Knights - Code Geass * Stargate Command - Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis ** SG-1 Exploration team ** Atlantis Expedition Security and Military personnel are nominally under SGC command. * Special Police DekaRanger - Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger * STRIKER - Tom Clancy's Op-Center * Super Hero Operational Command and Control (SHOCC) - Marshal Law * Task Force 141 - Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 * Task Force Talon - Act of War * Toa Various Teams - Bionicle * United Airforce Overtech Hardware (UAOH) - Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO) - full name rarely used, Deus Ex * Umibozu - Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex * X-Hunters - Mega Man X2 * Zone Riders - Spiral Zone Warrior castes and other culturally-based fighting forces * Aspect Shrine - Eldar Warrior cults, Warhammer 40,000 * Death Cults- Warhammer 40,000 * Dark Eldar Forces - Warhammer 40,000 Dark Templar - a sundered Protoss culture, StarCraft * Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery - Buke (Warrior) caste of the Draconis Combine, Battletech * Tau Castes and Auxiliaries, Warhammer 40,000 ** Kroot - Alien mercenaries ** Vespid Stingwings - Alien assault teams * Harlequins - Eldar warrior sub-group, Warhammer 40,000 * Fleet of Particular Justice - Covenant fleet, Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 * The Flood - A parasitic hivemind, Halo * The Jaffa - Goa'uld military strength, Stargate SG-1 * The Jedi Order -''Star Wars'' * Kull Warriors - Goa'uld System Lord Anubis' Shock Troops, Stargate SG-1 * The Jem'Hadar - The Dominion's military branch, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * The Locust Horde - Gears of War * Necrons - Warhammer 40,000 * Ork Waaaghs! - Warhammer 40,000 * Rangers - Also known as Anla'Shok, Babylon 5 * Templar - Protoss military and explorer caste, StarCraft * Tyranid Swarms - Warhammer 40,000 * Warrior Caste - Minbari military, Babylon 5 * Warrior Caste - Military caste of the various Clans, Battletech * Yuuzhan Vong Warrior Caste - Military caste of the Yuuzhan Vong. Star Wars * Zentradi - Proxy soldiers for the Protoculture, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross * Zentraedi - Clone soldiers for the Robotech Masters, Robotech'' * Zerg Broods - StarCraft Criminal Organizations and Gangs * Capelli Family - Pursuit Force * Convicts - Pursuit Force , Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice * Dark Sun - CHERUB: Dark Sun * Favela Gang - Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 * Keith Moore's Gang (KMG) - CHERUB: Class A * Mad Dogs Crew - CHERUB: Mad Dogs * Raiders - Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice * Runts - CHERUB: Mad Dogs * Slasher Boys - CHERUB: Mad Dogs * The Spangled Mob - Diamonds Are Forever * The Syndicate - Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice * The Mad Gear Gang-Final Fight * The Skull Cross Gang-Final Fight 3 See also * List of fictional institutions * Space marine * Space navy * Fictional characters * List of fictional rebellions‎ * List of fictional revolutions and coups‎ Category:Fictional military organizations Military organizations